Just Where I Want To Be
by SmileyCelli
Summary: Nessie really wants to learn how to play the piano. So who else is there to ask besides her dad, Edward? But will she get more out of it than just being able to master the piano? Post BD. Edward/Nessie/Bella. Fluff. Pure Fluff.


**A/N: So… I have been gone for a little while. More than a little while, I guess… months. But, honestly? I really don't write a ton. I am starting to get out of Twilight. I mean, it's just a book, yeah? So, I really might not be writing a lot anymore. But I will, I promise. I do need motivation though, y'all. Thank you so much for all the great responses on No Words (if you haven't read it yet, please read it!), I really hope to get motivation in this story to! I love you all!!!**

**EPOV**

"Daddy!" I looked up as a petite girl bounded down the grand stair case and right before she launched herself into my arms.

"Yes, baby?" I asked her as a brought her out of my arms and around to my back, as if I was going to take her for a piggy-back ride, like as I had done with her mother what seemed like years ago.

She reached her small, dimpled hands up to my face and showed me what she wanted to do, by her favorite form of communication. We were sitting at a piano, at least I was, and she was in my lap. I picked up Reenesmee's slender hand and plucked at the ivory piano keys with it.

"Please, oh please, oh please Daddy?" My baby pleaded with me. My heart melted the moment 'daddy' crossed her lips, but I refused to show it. I decided to tease my daughter, just a little bit.

"I don't know, sweetie, I have a lot of work to do," I trailed off as I gestured to the small coffee table with piles of car magazines on it. Bella had insisted that we get her a new car because she hated, no, loathed driving the Lamborghini around the city. Why that was, was beyond me. I was thinking about the new Audi Coupe, but I still needed to do a bit of research around it. Even though Bella was no longer as breakable as before, it's hard for me to let go on always protecting her. The car was going to have to have better safety features…

"Daddy!" Nessie whined in exasperation, pulling me out of my inner monologue. She obviously knew that I was just messing around with her. Since the day that she was born, Nessie had everyone wrapped around her little finger, including me.

"Alright baby. But only for a little while. Maybe we can surprise Mommy when she gets home?" I suggested.

"Fine." She pulled on a stubborn face and pouted with her lips, trying to make me feel bad.

I lifted her off of my back and gently set her back on the ground. She dashed up to the piano and sat down on the bench, leaving me enough room to sit down.

"Sit!" Nessie demanded sweetly. I couldn't resist and sat down right next to Nessie.

"I thought that you were going to sit on my lap?" I inquired of her.

She immediately jumped up onto my lap and turned around to pat my face.

"There, Daddy. Now, please, teach me how to play!" I smiled, amused by how much she seems like her mom in personality. Bella never had much patience either, especially when she wanted something bad. Just now, Nessie seemed so much like Bella, bouncing up and down and smiling a million-watt smile. My heart, which was still melted from earlier, absolutely disintegrated.

I picked up her small and very tiny hand and started to run it up and down the keys, teaching her the scales as I took her hand up and down.

"Now, right here, is an A. This one is a B. Can you guess which one this one is?" I asked, pointed at the C.

"It would be C, right Daddy?" Nessie looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Yes, baby."

I again ran through all the scales with her and had her recite them from memory. Of course, she did it perfectly.

* * *

Hours later, my baby could perfectly recite every key on the piano, run through every single scale, and identify all the notes on a music staff.

"Can I ask you a question Daddy?" Nessie asked looking up at me.

"Of course. Anything," I answered. I could tell that my voice was tender than ever when I talk to her. I was less menacing. I didn't even feel like a vampire around her. I felt like her dad, a human dad. I felt like I was in an older human body that was slowly aging. I felt as if I was human, that I would get gray hairs with Bella, as we grew old. That we would get to lecture her with her prom date on getting home on time. That we could claim Nessie as ours in public, not have to pretend to be her brother and sister. That we could be a real family. She brought out the best in me, like Bella does. How could I deny anything that my baby wanted?

"How did you and Mommy meet?"

"Ah… well… baby, I'm sure that it's a story that you don't want to hear."

"Please oh please, oh please? Daddy! Please, Daddy?" I could slowly feel my heart breaking as I tried to deny my baby and hear her plead. My resolve was slowly diminishing.

I let out a huge sigh as I began my story.

"It was the first day your Mommy moved to Forks….."

* * *

"Shh, shh. Here she comes, Daddy! Do you think that this will work?" My baby asked, as she turned her head towards me from the piano.

"Yes, Nessie. Mommy will love it." I replied back to her.

Bella walked into the house, with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come here!" Nessie bounded around the room, trying to get Bella's attention.

"Alright, darling." Bella gently touched our daughter's hair and messed it up a bit.

Nessie bounded onto the piano bench and began her song. It was Bella's lullaby that I composed for her so long ago it seemed. I could see Bella's eyes get blurry with tears of joy and love that would never come.

I stepped up to her, holding my hand out the Bella.

"Would you care for a dance, m'lady?" She was beyond words, so she just nodded her head.

I took her smooth hand into mine and lead her out to the middle of the room. I gently pulled her close to me and began to slowly waltz with her.

"I… can't believe… that you would go to… this much trouble… just for me." Bella slowly said, as if she was trying to find the words that had escaped her.

"Of course I would. You're my wife and I love you. I would do anything for you. And Nessie. She really wanted to learn the song after I told her our story." I replied simply.

She just nodded her head.

I began to take more lead into our slow dance. I spun her out from me and back in. I held her at arms length, and then pulled her tightly to my chest. I could smell and see everything about her, from her freesia and sun-kissed and something else scent, to her soft spoken smile.

The song then took on the intricate melody. But I refused to let Bella leave my arms to do the appropriate waltz that the tempo called for. So, I bent myself down a bit so that I could hum the slowest part of the lullaby into her ear.

"Just where I want to be." I whispered softly.


End file.
